My Gift to You
by PolnocnyLiska
Summary: A songfic with Cid and Vincent, with the song My Gift to You by Korn. It's got some bad language, yes, and yaoi. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any of the Final Fantasy games, nor do I own the song "My Gift to You." Korn owns that. (And I so wish I knew them . . . ) This is a songfic, yes, yes, and I hope you enjoy – please, R&R, even if it's a flame.  
  
~~  
  
Laying by my precious,  
  
Not long ago.  
  
Hiding behind the shadows,  
  
Of your broken soul.  
  
Laughing with each other as Cid opened their bedroom door, they tumbled inside. It wasn't often that Cid could get Vincent in a lubby mood, so he didn't want to waste this time. Bouncing down onto the bed, both Vincent and Cid tumbled over each other for a few moments before settling into a kiss.  
  
Why is it always  
  
You want something you can never have?  
  
Why did you try to tell me,  
  
'How could you be this way?'  
  
Cid's hand found its way up Vincent's shirt and the black-haired beauty gasped at the cold. He then pulled from the kiss to roll them over, sitting up to straddle Cid, carefully undoing the buttons of the blonde's shirt with his hand and claw. Cid smiled up at him a rather goofy smile, reaching up to pet the soft black hair.  
  
Your throat I take grasp,  
  
Then your eyes roll back.  
  
Love racing through my veins.  
  
Your heart stops beating,  
  
Black orgasms.  
  
I kiss your lifeless skin.  
  
Once Vincent had his shirt unbuttoned, Cid flipped them over again, kissing the soft white skin of the other's neck. Vincent's eyes fluttered shut, letting out a soft moan at the tender kiss to his neck. Cid was working on removing Vincent's shirt as Vincent had been doing to him, yet he wasn't being as careful as the black-haired man always was.  
  
There you are my precious,  
  
With your broken soul.  
  
Rubbing my crotch, elated,  
  
Taking control.  
  
Once Cid had Vincent's shirt off, he began to strip him of any other article of clothing he had on, as Vincent was doing to Cid. It took them a few minutes, but soon they were both fully nude and once again kissing, as they groped at each other's bodies in their passion. Cid then pinned the Vampiric beauty down, kissing down his neck and chest.  
  
Why is it always,  
  
You fuck up something you have always had?  
  
Why did you try to tell me,  
  
'How could you be so cold?'  
  
Once the two were engaged in the act of sex, Vincent became distant as always. Despite the distance, Cid kept on going, kissing his love and trying to make him respond to the affections—but to no avail.  
  
Your throat I take grasp,  
  
Then your eyes roll back.  
  
Love racing through my veins.  
  
Your heart stops beating,  
  
Black orgasms.  
  
I kiss your lifeless skin.  
  
After releasing into his love, Cid pulled out of him and rolled over to lay beside him. Lolling his head to the side, Vincent smiled over at Cid, as if apologizing for the way he acted. He never did explain to Cid why he became distant during sex. Cid only smiled back, then closed his eyes—as always—he was going to sleep.  
  
Here I am, just a man,  
  
Feeling pain gives me life.  
  
Relieving yours is my plan,  
  
I'd do anything,  
  
Just to see through your eyes . . .  
  
Vincent rolled over, staring at Cid. He was asleep. Allowing his gaze to trail over the other's body, Vincent sat up. Reaching out, he gently stroked the short blonde lochs.  
  
Just to see through your eyes . . .  
  
Tracing his claws along Cid's chest, Vincent smiled. Long, thin red lines were starting to appear where he ran his claws over the other's flesh.  
  
Just to see through your eyes . . .  
  
Vincent shifted, scooting a bit closer to the sleeping man. He was focusing on the other's face now, as he reached up slowly.  
  
Just to see through your eyes . . .  
  
With a claw, Vincent traced a circle around each of Cid's eyes. He loved how blue the other's eyes were, yet he never did like how Cid was able to hide all emotion in them.  
  
Just to see through your eyes . . .  
  
Sliding his claws down the other's cheek, Vincent sighed. If only he could find some way to get Cid to be open about everything.  
  
Just to see through your eyes . . .  
  
Vincent grimaced after a moment. Maybe Cid didn't want to share his feelings with him at all. Maybe Cid was just using him like Hojo did.  
  
Just to see through your eyes . . .  
  
Of course that's what it was. All Cid ever wanted from him was sex, and nothing else. Vincent frowned even more, feeling a pain in his heart. Why did no one love him?  
  
Just to see through your—  
  
I hate you!  
  
Can't you feel the pain?  
  
Vincent could feel tears stinging at his eyes. As always, he had been used. Perhaps this time he should do something about it.  
  
I hate you!  
  
Can't you feel the pain?  
  
The Vampiric man could feel his control slipping, and the want for some kind of relief from this odd sort of pain he felt. Why would Cid use him as so many had before . . ?  
  
I hate you!  
  
Can't you feel the pain?  
  
Sitting up on the bed, Vincent turned to his sleeping lover. If Cid was going to keep using him, why should he let the man live?  
  
I hate you!  
  
Can't you feel the pain?  
  
Allowing his hands to slip about the other's neck, Vincent bit his bottom lip. Should he do this? Should he keep Cid from hurting him again?  
  
I hate you!  
  
Can't you feel the pain?  
  
His hands tightened around the soft flesh, tears welling at his eyes. What would he do if Cid woke up before he killed him?  
  
I hate you!  
  
Can't you feel the pain?  
  
Shutting his eyes tightly, Vincent let out a soft sob, squeezing even harder. He could feel blood trickling over his hand from the 'thumb' of his claw cutting into the flesh of Cid's neck.  
  
I hate you!  
  
Can't you feel the pain?  
  
Cid's eyes shot open as Vincent's opened, their eyes meeting. Vincent let out another soft sob, squeezing even harder before letting go. What was he doing . . ?  
  
I hate you . . !  
  
Cid was coughing, and Vincent was sobbing. Why was he doing this when he could easily walk away from the relationship to stop the pain? But if he did that, what if he came back?  
  
Your throat I take grasp,  
  
Then your eyes roll back.  
  
Love racing through my veins.  
  
Your heart stops beating,  
  
Black orgasms.  
  
I kiss your lifeless skin.  
  
And then Vincent turned back to Cid. Of course he'd come back to this man. This man showed him love, and was kindly to him, and yet never shared anything. He never shared his feelings, or his emotions; Nothing that was important to a healthy relationship.  
  
Reaching down once again, Vincent placed his hands about Cid's neck once more. He was going to end this pain, and never look back. If he could end this now, Cid could never hurt him . . . and all he would have would be good memories . . .  
  
Your throat I take grasp,  
  
Then your eyes roll back.  
  
Love racing through my veins.  
  
Your heart stops beating,  
  
Black orgasms.  
  
I kiss your lifeless skin.  
  
Once he was sure that Cid was no longer alive, Vincent crawled off the still body. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was taking quick shallow breaths. But it was all for good, wasn't it? Wasn't it . . ? Vincent looked back down at Cid, then leaned over to give his love one last kiss. 


End file.
